A Frozen Experience
by MORENADECA
Summary: Emma and Regina find themselves in a bit of trouble in the land of Arendelle. One Shot


There was a celebration at Granny's. In fact it seems that for a small quiet town, Storybrook has an awful lot of parties. It was all going very well, until Emma revealed her little surprise to Regina. Regina had reacted as she normally would. She lashed out. This was her second chance at true love, her last chance at true love and now thanks to Emma and her poorly thought out intentions that was ruined. Robin would pick his wife over the Evil Queen, no one would pick the Evil Queen to get their happy ending. In her mind this just proved to Regina that she was unlovable. That no matter what she did or how much she tried to redeem herself no one could get past the fact that she was the Evil Queen. Regina gave Emma a piece of her mind and in doing so she got the attention of the others in the dinner. She took a deep breath and turned around to leave. Her dignity was already hurt. She had walked into Granny's holding hands with the love of her life and now she was to walk out of there alone, again. She walked out and tightened her coat against herself to stave off the cold. It was unusually cold for this time of year and even lost in her mind Regina took notice of this. She could see every breath and her nose was going numb. She stopped walking when she noticed that there was a slight sheen of ice starting to form on the pavement. Behind her she could hear the commotion of the rest of the town exiting Granny's.

"What's going on?"

"Why is it so cold?"

"Is that ice?"

"What is happening?"

The townspeople really were very predictable to Regina. No one knew, that is why they were going outside to investigate. The temperature kept dropping and the ice got thicker. Snow started falling at the same time that the residents of Storybrook heard the clacking of heals on ice coming down Main St. The snow fall was getting heavier making it difficult to see who was coming towards them. Regina took a step forward and squinted to try and see through the thick snow. She felt someone come stand next to her. Emma. She could see a figure, it was definitely a woman. The silhouette soon became a strikingly beautiful woman dressed in an icy blue gown. If Regina didn't know any better she could have sworn it was made out of ice.

Of course Emma was the first to speak, "Who are you? What do you want here?"

"My name is Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, and I have a debt to settle with your Queen."

"What do you want with her?" again Emma is the one that speaks.

"She is responsible for the death of my family."

The townspeople turned to look at Regina.

"What did you do this time?"

"I don't know. I have no recollection of the kingdom of Arendelle or the royal family."

They had all stopped paying attention to Elsa in order to question Regina, but she got their attention back by making the snow freeze midair.

"Bring me your Queen so that we can settle this."

"I told you, I don't know who you are."

"Who are you? I want your queen."

"She's the evil queen. The one you are looking for."

"Thank you Leroy. I can introduce myself."

"The Evil Queen? No, I want Queen Snow."

There was a collective gasp from the people and a smirk from Regina.

"Snow? Are you sure?"

"Am I sure of who killed my family? Yes I am. Snow White's need to take down the Evil Queen cost my family their lives. They were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Now enough of this, where is Snow White?"

Charming tried to stop her but Snow was not convinced that she was responsible. She was sure that if she could just explain herself this would all sort itself out. She stepped out from behind David and Emma.

"I'm Snow White and I can explain what happened."

"I don't want your explanations I want revenge!"

Elsa struck out at Snow White and icicles started to make their way very fast. She didn't know what to do. Emma Stood in front of her to protect her. Regina tried to magic the ice away from Snow and Emma felt her arms and hands tingle with magic. There was a puff of purple smoke and David screaming out for Snow White. When the smoke dissipated Snow was standing there with a shocked look on her face, Regina, Emma, Elsa and all of the ice however, were nowhere to be found.

Emma had the wind knocked out of her. She slowly blinked her eyes open but all she could see was white. The cold started to hit her and she sat up rubbing her arms and blowing into her hands. She looked around her and gasped at what she saw. As far as she could see there was snow and ice and off in the distance she could see a castle.

"Where am I?"

"You are in Arendelle," said a familiar voice. Emma stood and saw that Queen Elsa was standing over something.

"Why are we here?"

"You would have to ask her. She brought us here."

"What? Who?" Emma looked at the something, or rather the 'she' that Queen Elsa was referring to. When she saw short dark hair sprinkled with snow, she raced towards her, "Regina!"

"What did you do to her? Regina! Regina, wake up." Emma turned Regina over and checked to make sure she was breathing. There was a gash on her head but other than that she seemed fine, except for the fact that she wouldn't wake up.

"Everything is ruined now! It took a lot of magic to get to the other realm and I only had one change to avenge my family. I didn't get to kill Snow White." Elsa was not happy. She wanted to kill the woman responsible for the death of her parents and that had been taken from her by these women. "The two of you will have to do in her place."

"What? You can't do that."

Elsa raised her hands and four snowmen rose from the ground. Two grabbed on to Emma and the other two picked Regina up by the arms and started to drag them both towards the castle off in the distance.

"Regina, please wake up. I don't know how to get us out of here."

They had been locked up in the dungeon with no fire, just a blanket. Emma was getting more and more worried about Regina. The gash on her head had stopped bleeding but she still hadn't woken up. It had been a few hours and the cold was getting worse.

_I need to keep her warm so that she can get her strength back. She'll know how to get us out of here but how do I keep her warm? I can't make a fire and everything here seems to be made of ice. We are going to die of hypothermia long before Queen Elsa has us executed. Okay, think Emma. Think! _

She looked down at Regina lying on the ground.

_Even unconscious she is beautiful. Whoa, where did that come from? Who am I kidding she is always beautiful, except in that pencil skirt and white button up. She looks so damn hot in that. She is damn hot._

"She's hot! That's it!"

Emma started to take off her jacket then her shirt and pants. It took longer to strip Regina down to her underwear. She laid the clothes down on the ground to build a small protective barrier against the cold and rolled Regina onto it. Emma curled up next to her, making sure that their bodies were touching in as many places as possible, then she draped the blanket over them. She was trembling from the cold but she could feel both her and Regina's bodies start to warm up a bit.

_At least we won't die tonight, but who knows what will happen tomorrow._

When Regina started to wake up she felt her head pounding.

**What happened? Why is my head trying to kill me? Did I get drunk last night?**

She tried to move but her head hurt too much and her pillow was so soft and warm that she didn't really want to move. Instead Regina burrowed further into her pillow.

**That's strange, why does my pillow smell like cinnamon? **

It reminded her of the way that Emma smells and that brought a smile to her face. That is until she remembered that Emma wasn't just with Hook now, but that she was also responsible for bringing Marion back from the past and ruining her relationship with Robin. Yes, the woman was beautiful and yes, she smells great, and yes, they have a son together, but those feelings that she has been harboring for years cannot be returned so Regina makes herself stop thinking about all the things that she finds appealing in the woman. She needed to get up and to get ready for the day. She tried to open her eyes, but they were too heavy. In fact she was getting tired again.

**Maybe I should just go back to sleep. **

She thought she could hear Emma calling out to her but she was already too far gone to come back from the dream world.

"Regina? Can you hear me? Regina come on, open your eyes."

She didn't open her eyes. Emma felt Regina move and she awoke. She found sleeping next to Regina was very peaceful, even if they were prisoners in a dungeon. She tore herself away from Regina when she saw that the sun was up and the temperature was as well. She got up and dressed, but left Regina under the blanket. Now it was time to start to make a plan to get out of there.

Before she could think too much, a noise came from down the hall. It was the Queen.

"Who are you? Why did you stop me from getting my revenge?"

"I am Emma Swan that is Regina Mills."

"How do you know Snow White?"

"She is my mother."

"Your mother?"

"That is a long story."

"What about her?"

"That is a longer story still."

"Is she related to Snow White?"

"Not exactly, she is Snow's step mother."

"Good. Then this worked out well."

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"She took my family so now I will take hers. You will be executed tonight at sun down."

With that Queen Elsa turned around and walked away, ignoring Emma's cries to be heard.

Regina could hear Emma. She sounded like if she was in trouble.

Get up and help her. Go on then, get up and see what's wrong.

Regina slowly opened her eyes. She could barely see, the light was too bright. She could just barely make out Emma over by the wall doing something, no, not a wall, a door. She was crying out to someone unsuccessfully. She closed her eyes against the light and didn't open them for hours.

When she opened them again the light was less harsh on them. She couldn't see Emma, but she felt better. Regina tried to sit up but she was held down by a pressure on her waist. She tried speaking but only a groan came out. The pressure on her waist held her tighter and she heard a mumble from behind her. This time Regina turned her head and was met with blonde hair.

"Emma" was all she was able to say. Emma heard it though and it was enough. She opened her eyes and came face to face with chocolate eyes.

"Regina, you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Trapped"

Emma made a face and when Regina saw her confusion she tapped on the arm that was pinning her down and Emma got the message. She removed her arm. Regina turned all the way around so that she was face to face with Emma.

"What is going on?" She was still obviously out of it because if she was at 100% she would not be this relaxed she would be fuming and Emma was glad that she didn't have to deal with that Regina at this moment. She went ahead and explained what had happened and what was going to happen and Regina stayed calm. She didn't freak out. It was starting to worry Emma that she was not reacting in her usual manner. She even mentioned it to Regina. Regina's answer was simple.

"I have known for a very long time that sooner or later my past would catch up to me."

"But this wasn't you, this was Snow."

"Perhaps but I am the one that lead her astray. I am responsible for what she did for what she

became. It all comes back to me. It is true what they say; Evil doesn't get a happy ending."

"I don't think you are evil. I know that there is good in you. Otherwise we wouldn't be here. You tried to stop Queen Elsa from killing Snow. Evil wouldn't do that. You, Regina Mills are so much more." Before Regina could say anything, Emma leaned forward and cupped Regina's cheek. She looked straight into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen and placed a soft kiss to Regina's lips.

There was a sudden gust of wind in their cell. When they turned to investigate they saw a purple vortex on the wall, on the other side they could see the clock tower of Storybrook. The vortex was making a lot of noise and both women could hear the guards approaching. Emma stood up and helped Regina to stand as well. The guards were right outside their cell trying to get it open. Emma was almost to the vortex. They were moving as quickly as they could but still going slowly. It all happened in a blur but in slow motion at the same time. Emma and Regina stepped through the portal. They were on Main St. looking into the cell that awaited them in Arendelle. The portal was starting to close and at the door to the cell Emma could see an unmistakable shade of icy blue. There was an angry scream followed by a huge icicle right before the portal closed.

The people of Storybrook were trying to come up with a plan to bring back Regina and Emma. So far they did not have much, when they heard something strange outside. They all rushed out of Granny's again. It seemed like they all did that a bit much as of late. There they saw a purple vortex forming in the middle of the street.

A second later Emma and Regina walked through it. As soon as they were clear of it the vortex started to collapse. It was almost closed when an icicle flew out and lodged itself in Regina's chest. Emma held onto her as she collapsed. She set her down on the ground. The tears were making their way down her cheeks without her knowing it.

"Regina? Regina, please not again. Please stay with me. I need you."

Regina was fading fast and there was very little anyone could do for her.

"Take care of Henry."

"MOM! Mom!" David tried to hold on to him but he escaped his clutches and ran to his mother. He saw her there lying on the ground with a melting icicle sticking out of her chest. He looked up at Emma. "Do something!"

"There's nothing I can do Henry. I'm sorry." She really was.

"You're the Savior! So save her! Please, she's my mom. Please!"

Emma wanted to save her. Wanted to bring Regina back but she didn't know what to do. What could she do?

_Nothing. There is nothing I can do for her. I'm sorry Regina._

She pressed her forehead against Regina's and told her she was sorry. She didn't care who saw her. This was the moment that she realized that she wasted so much time worrying about what other people would think that she could have spent with Regina. She kissed those lips for the second and last time.

The moment that their lips met a huge wave of gold light shot out of them in a circle that grew bigger and swept across the town. Emma pulled back and looked at Regina just as she took in a gasp of air.

"Regina!"

"Mom!"

Emma looked down and saw that the icicle was gone and in its place was nothing but soft skin. She was ecstatic to have Regina back that the tears were also back. She helped Regina to sit up and gave her a bear hug before giving her a breathtaking kiss. She could hear the town some cheering and others confused.

"Was that?"

"True love's kiss."

It didn't matter, none of it mattered, because she had what she dreamed of all her life, a family.


End file.
